


S O U N D S of H I S T O R Y

by VANT3



Category: bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANT3/pseuds/VANT3
Summary: The circus can be a magical place. Some say the people there really are magical. Eight kids never asked to change. They never asked to be kidnapped and then stripped of all sanity. They never asked to escape and then be kidnapped once again. This time can their sanity be saved and the circus they established around each other, the family they have carry on.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. S T A R T

M O N D A Y, J U L T H 2 0 T H, 2 0 2 0


	2. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R - O N E

“A rogue circus of freaks?” A man’s voice asked as he spoke to his team. The man and exactly twelve other men and female officers surrounded him. They all sat around one large table and a large screen was in the middle allowing everybody to see it.  
The light from the screen glowed onto the man’s face, but his eyes were trained on the pictures in front of him. 

Eight faces. Eight freaks. Eight scared kids.

“Who’s first?” 

The screen flashed and displayed only one face. It was a boy. He had messed up white hair that almost covered his eyes. His eyes were a light grey almost white and they had a dazed look to them, but also a sense of control. The boy's face was thin and his pale skin contrasted well with his hair. You wouldn’t think the boy was crazy, but he had the audacity to smile at the camera, two dimples showing on his cheeks. They were the only pleasurable features on his face.

“First name unknown last name Kim, age 18.” A woman next to the man said as she looked at the tablet in front of her that showed the boys file.

“Is he the oldest out of all the ones we found?” The man asked and the woman shook her head.

“Abilities?”

“Abilities unknown, but classified as ringleader, magician and trickster.” The woman answered glancing between her tablet and the man as she spoke.

“Alright move on.” The man waved his hand and another face appeared on the screen. Another boy.

The boy had curly red hair and dull red eyes that held a look of anger and hatred. Half of his face was visible and the other half was covered by a dog muzzle. The sides of his cheeks had dried blood and bruises that surrounded the edges of the muzzle that digged into his skin.

“What the hell.” Someone in the room muttered and others nodded their heads.

“Name and classification.”

“Name unknown, age 18, but classified as a puppeteer.”

“Any abilities we know of?” The man asked with a hopeful voice and looked at the woman.

“Yes actually. He can control anyone with his voice, when some of your guys tried to bring him in he tried to control all of them. The muzzle stops him.” The man nodded his head.

“Next.”

The screen flashed yet again and another boy appeared.  
The boy had purple hair and unreadable black eyes. His face was serious and he seemed the most composed out of the three boys that had been shown. A scar lined the side of his face and it ran from his collarbone to under his left ear. 

“What is he?”

“Name unknown, age 19, Escapologists, the name speaks for itself.”  
The man nodded and stared into the boy's eyes.

“Did our men have any problems capturing him.”

“No sir, he went willingly.” The man was surprised by the woman’s words, but waved his hand for the woman to continue.

“Name unknown, age 18, knife thrower.”

The boy in front of the man now was completely covered in mud and had brown eyes. His hair was covered by the mud and the man assumed he had black hair, he’d find out once he talked to them individually. The boys eyes were focused and you could see the anger in them. There was also the end of a gun in the frame, pointed straight at his head.

“What happened to him?”

“Fought back and killed a couple of your men.” The man tensed. “He was hiding during the ambush waiting to attack, he didn’t cooperate well once he was apprehended, hence the need for the gun.” The man nodded and looked away from the boy.

The screen flashed again.

“Name unknown, age 17, not sure what he is classified under yet.”  
The screen showed a ghostly pale boy and he was extremely thin. He had a small face and his cheekbones were very prominent. He had messy black hair that went down to his hazel eyes. His eyes seemed bright and emotional unlike the other boys. 

“He’s like a skeleton.” An officer in the room said and others voiced their concern for the extremely thin boy. 

“Next.”

The next boy had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. An innocent look graced his face and his eyes showed fear. 

“Name unknown, age unknown, classified as a trapeze artist and an acrobat.”

“Abilities?”

“Not known of.”

“How do we not know?” The man asked angrily, he was getting annoyed by the lack of information his team seemed to have gathered.

“They are still people and wherever they came from completely destroyed their trust. Only a couple would talk and that’s because some of your men held them at gunpoint.” The woman said back equally as angry and made sure to emphasize the word ‘your’. “We need to find out where they came from and why they are like this. It’s a process. Do you understand?” The man stayed silent and the woman stood up from her seat.

“This is my project, now answer my question. Do you understand?” Her voice was cold and serious and she wasn’t going to take her possession over this project lightly.

“Yes ma’am.” The man sighed in defeat and some of the other officers in the room stifled their laughter.

“Let's continue.” She said and the screen flashed. 

“Name unknown, age 17 and classified as a clown.”

“Clown?” The man repeated and looked at the woman who nodded her head. They both turned their attention back to the screen.  
A boy with half red and half blue hair stared back at them with white eyes. They had a crazed look to them and were wide open. A grin was on his face and white makeup was caked to his skin. His hands were visible and rested on the side of his face.

“How old is he?”

“17.”

“That’s a freaking child.”

The boy indeed looked like a child. His features were not shown well since the make up covered his face, but from his playful expression he looked a lot younger than his age.

“Alright last one, a female. Name unknown, age 17 and a dancer.”  
The screen flashed for the last time and showed a girl. She had long black hair and a brown blind fold over her eyes. You would think she was normal, but the black swan like wings protruding from her back said otherwise. They were large and on each feather you could see a small design at the tips of them. Her skin wasn’t pale like all the other boys, but was more tan. Still light, but darker than the boys.

“What’s with the blindfold?” The man asked and another officer in the room spoke up. 

“Some of our men looked at her and immediately fell to the ground screaming and grabbing their heads. The rest figured it had something to do with her eyes.” He answered and everybody nodded their heads.

“That’s all of them?” The woman asked and the man nodded his head.

“Yes ma’am.”

“And they were all found together?”

“Yes ma’am.” The woman nodded her head and briefly scanned through her tablet again, reading over the information present.

“Which one do we start with?” The man asked and the woman glanced up at him.

“The oldest.”

“Which one was that?”

“The escapologists.”


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R- T W O

(Warning)

“Take him away.” 

A young boy was being dragged by his arms down a long hallway. The hall was cold and slightly foggy. The lights were dimmed, but the brightness from them was hurting the boys eyes. He had previously been locked up in his cell, chained to a metal table. 

He barely struggled in the two pairs of hands that dragged him. He knew where they were taking him and he didn’t want to go. The closer they got to the door at the end of the hall, he started to struggle more. Pained cries left his mouth and tears streamed down his dirty face.

Once they reached the iron doors, they entered into a small room with a glass tube in the middle, large enough to fit a person. Wires connected to the tube and one large one carried the water into the glass tube from a water tank in the corner of the room.

The room was accompanied by a couple people, they all had white coats and small devices in their hands. The boy didn’t like them very much. They smiled at him, but that was only when he was hurt and he was pretty sure they were the ones inflicting the pain.

“Tie him this time.” 

The boy tensed, his heart beating quickly against his rib cage. He was immediately tied. His legs bound together and his arms pressed behind his back.

The boy's cries got louder, but were drowned out by a loud hissing sound. Water was filling the tube. The boy hated the water. It was cold and always made the scars and bruises on his body burn.

A set of steps and a platform were by the tube and the boy was dragged to the top of the platform. He kept crying, hoping they would stop, but he knew his tears were pointless.

He was pushed to the edge and tried to stop himself from getting any closer. He screamed, but his body fell into the freezing water. He closed his mouth quickly and squeezed his eyes shut. He kept himself from breathing in the water. He had to escape.

That was the reason he was thrown into the tube in the first place. To escape.

He tried to think about the outside of the tube. The concrete floor he had just been dragged on. If he made it out he’d live on for another day, if he didn’t. He didn’t want to dwell on the consequences.

He thrashed around in the water, not being able to hold his breath anymore. His body screaming for air, but his mind forcing him to think of the outside. He wanted to live, even if his life was hell. He had people he needed to protect.

His body gave in and he took a breath. Filling his lungs with water instead, causing him to violently cough. He choked, his body still thrashing in the water.

Then everything went black.

—-  
“Kid, answer the question.” The escapologists snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from the floor. His eyes trailed to the chains on his wrist before meeting the eyes of a man and woman. They were there to question him, but he didn’t care.

“What’s your name?” The man asked and the boy avoided his eyes. It was a rule embedded into his mind, never to make eye contact.

“Ki-“ he cleared his throat. “Kim Seokjin.” The man and woman nodded their heads before tapping away on their iPads. He had seen those many times, the people in white coats used them for many purposes.

“Kid pay attention.” Seokjin kept his mouth in a tight line and raised an eyebrow at the adults, avoiding their questioning looks.

“Can you answer some questions for us?” Seokjin quickly shook his head and looked at the hands. He was scared. Overwhelmed. He couldn’t find the right word. He clenched his fist and bit his lip.

“Listen Sookjin, th-“

“Jin.” Seokjin, Jin, interrupted and the man looked at the woman before continuing.

“This only works if you answer our questions.” The woman nodded.  
Jin looked up and rolled his eyes. He raised his chained wrist and used his finger to move his purple hair out of his eyes. 

All they wanted was information and all he wanted to get out.

“Even if I could say anything I wouldn’t.” He spat out and the adults raised an eyebrow looking confused.

“Who said you can’t say anything?” Jin started playing with his hands and mentally yelled at himself for opening his mouth.

“The only question we need you to answer is where were you held at? Where’s the facility?” The woman asked her tone even and Jin couldn’t sense any emotions through her voice. She stared at the boy, his black eyes avoiding her eyes. She noted his behavior and he stayed quiet.

“I can’t.” He mumbled, but the adults heard him.

“Kid, we are here to help you.” Jin scoffed.

The woman opened her mouth to add on to the man’s sentence, but the iron door in the small room was thrown open. A guard stood there sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

“Is there a problem?” Silence filled the room until a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The scream was pained and belonged to one of the boys.

“taehyung.” Jin yelled, his voice drowned by the scream, but the woman heard. Her eyes met his and he gulped, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Let’s go.” The man pushed the woman out and she mumbled the name under her breath.

“Taehyung.” Was he the boy who screamed?

Jin felt tears brim his eyes, he needed to get out. He needed to help him, stop him from getting hurt ever again. 

He promised.


End file.
